


Satisfied

by Stay_Wayward_AF (twilight_moon09)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Character(s), Class Differences, Engagement, F/M, First Meetings, Hamilton Lyrics, Inspired by Hamilton, Love at First Sight, My First Hamilton Fic, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret, Speeches, Stereotypes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/Stay_Wayward_AF
Summary: Now that she's finally made it here, about to do the hardest thing she thinks she's ever had to do in her life...Bianca can only think about the beginning.About the night that lead to this very moment.**Inspired by the lyrics from 'Satisfied' from the Broadway musical, Hamilton.**





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! Hope you enjoy my drunken ramblings. As such, please forgive all grammatical and spelling errors. Not to mention all the other terribleness...
> 
> You know what, forgive the entire thing.
> 
> Honestly it was just nice diving back into my favorite OFC relationship, Bianca and Dean. Warming my fingers up to dive back into to We Built Sandcastles (That Washed Away).
> 
> Also, if you've read that series, you CLEARLY know who she is. :)

“Alright, alright! Everybody! Give it up for the Maid of Honor, Bianca Clarke!”

 

She felt her heart freeze over in her chest as all eyes fell to her. Her blood ran cold as she shakily found her feet. She knew this moment was coming and that she’d eventually have to give a speech, but she wasn’t prepared. For so long she had dreaded this very day, done all she could to prepare for it, though she knew all along that somehow it would never be enough. Looking deep within herself, she knew now more than ever that that would always be the case. Involuntarily, her eyes fell to the happy couple sitting to her left. The Bride’s eyes sparkled as her smile beamed, but Bianca internally shattered to pieces when her own dark brown eyes met those beautiful green orbs that meant everything to her. Painfully breaking contact with them, she turned to face the audience with a fake smile plastered on her face.

When the applause broke down, she finally spoke. And she prayed her voice was steady. “As Sam just told you all, I’m Bianca, sister of the Bride.” She swallowed a frog that felt the size of a boulder, and she continued. “I can’t tell you all how happy I am for her and Dean. This is such a special time in their lives, and I truly wish them luck from the bottom of my heart.”

The pause she took might have seemed thoughtfully reminiscent and fond to her audience, but inside she was in agony.

“Some of you may not know this, but I was there the night the two of them met. I remember that night, and I just might— _” Regret,_ she said mentally _._ “ _Remember_ that night for the rest of my days. For one…Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been staring at us all night, too afraid to come up and speak.” The audience laughed, and she smiled. “When they finally decided to be brave, they were pretty much tripping over themselves trying to talk to us.”

_The evening had been filled with nothing but loud music and turning down offers from nearly every brave soul daring enough to approach them in the bar. Bianca knew when she woke up that morning that she wouldn’t be in the mood to go out that night, but she would never say no to her little sister on her birthday. As it was, Eliza had walked off to look for the restroom, leaving Bianca stuck talking to the latest herd of cattle dumb enough to march to their own slaughter._

_Dean, this one’s name was, was left attempting to hold a conversation that was clearly one-sided while Castiel was hitting on their youngest sister, Anna. “You strike me as a woman that’s never been satisfied.” He said confidently._

_“What is that supposed to mean?” She retorted since he’d finally gotten her full attention. She’d taken offense, assuming he was referring to sex.  
“I’m not talking about sex,” He chuckled, his hands up in surrender to calm her assault. “I meant in life in general. You said you’re an executive assistant to a CEO, is that what you’ve always wanted to be?” _

_Bianca was quiet for a moment. “No. I really want to be a reporter.” She said shyly, feeling guilty for making assumptions about him. She mentally chided herself for being so rude, even if she wasn’t in the mood for conversation._

_“See, that seems more fitting for you.”_

_“What makes you say that?” She asked, genuinely curious. It was in this moment she realized how green his eyes were._

_“You ask a lot of personal questions.” He laughed again._

_She felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry…sometimes I speak before I think, my brain to mouth filter is fucked up, and my curiosity tends to get the better of me. I babble too. A lot, actually.”_

_“It’s okay. I like when you babble.”_

_“So, what do you do for a living? Where are you from?”_

_He laughs again, and she realizes she’s started with the questions again. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you—”_

_“I already told you, it’s okay.” He smiled fondly, and he grabbed her hand. “I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas—a town you’ve probably never heard of, and I’m a mechanic.”_

_“Did you always want to be a mechanic?”_

_“Not really. I never thought about it until I fell into it, really. But I enjoy it. Still, there’s a million things I haven’t done, but I know I’m gonna do ‘em. Just you wait.” He smirks._

_His smile. How had she not noticed it before? It gave her butterflies._

_Just in that moment, Bianca realized Eliza had made her way back from the bathrooms and was standing beside her. She’d heard most of the conversation, and yet she couldn’t take her eyes off Dean. Feeling her manners kick in, she introduced them._

_“Dean, this is my sister. Eliza.”_

_The moment she noticed their eyes lock she **knew,** god fucking damn it, she knew it was over. Just as quickly as it began. She knew from her sister’s eyes, from the look on her face that she was helpless. The second she saw her sister’s eyes she was floored, because she somehow realized three fundamental truths at the exact time. _

_She was in shock, speechless at how quickly they’d both forgotten she existed._

_Somehow, they’d kicked up a conversation without her noticing—without them even noticing she had stopped talking—about some band Eliza loved that Dean had never heard off. When she finally came to her senses, she caught the tail end of what they were saying._

_“Where are you taking me?” He asked, being led away from the table as Eliza grinned._

_“I’m about to change your life.” Eliza said with a bright smile._

_“Then by all means, lead the way.” He smiled back, following her to the jukebox in the corner of the bar._

_Number One: Dean is not the kind of man she would normally go for, and definitely not the kind of man her family would want her to end up with. Her father, a proud graduate of Harvard business school, would be furious and possibly disown her. It was apparent to anyone who had ears and a glass of expensive scotch for him to drink that his biggest regret was after three tries, he was never given a son. Still, he and her mother wanted each of their daughters to marry some educated white-collar type, and with her being the oldest most of the expectations fell to her shoulders. Being the only daughter with a college degree so far in her family, all off the societal pressures of being raised in an affluent black family from Georgia rested with her. The gossip in the high society circles back home were positively terrifying. Therefore, she knew she had to be responsible and resist the impulse to let something as foolish as her heart get in the way of her plans. And though she’d only spoken with him, **really** spoken with him for a short time, that didn’t make her want Dean any less._

_Number Two: Most men could tell by taking one look at her and her sisters that not only did they clearly come from money, but that that had their shit together (for the most part), and therefore most men deemed her unapproachable. Although they seemed like nice guys—Sam, Dean, and Castiel probably assumed she thought too highly of herself after she’d immediately rejected them, just like any other guy would. She didn’t mean to put out such a snobby vibe, but at times she couldn’t help it. Most of the guys like them had used her in the past. Some of the worse ones had only used her for money or to elevate their own status. On her darker, less Christian days, she did assume she was better than dating some shade-tree mechanic. Maybe briefly, she’d thought exactly that thought for just a moment, and that’s why she let him slip through her fingers and introduced him to Eliza. But she **did** like him. _

_Was it wrong to like a simple mechanic?_

_“Of course not,” she mentally chided herself for letting her parents’ views cloud her judgement. “Nice going Bianca, he was right. You will never be satisfied.” She thought silently._

_“I’ll leave you to it.” She called out after them, watching them disappear across the bar to the jukebox._

 

_Which eventually brought her, inevitably, to her third and final fundamental truth._

 

“I’m so happy Eliza asked Dean to marry her…I’m even happier he said yes. I know my sister like I know my own mind. I may be the oldest and the wittiest,” She paused for the audience to laugh. “But she is the sweetest person I’ve ever known. You will never find anyone as trusting, loving or as kind.”

Her internal debate raged inside her as she spoke.

_Number Three: If she had been honest with Eliza and told her the truth about Dean, that she saw him first and he flirted with her first, she’d back off. Eliza would let her have him, because she’d never want to hurt Bianca. But she’s looked so happy…Bianca was able to recognize from the first few moments of their meeting what love looked like when it started to bloom. Yet she also recognized what love at first sight felt like, and she felt exactly that when her eyes first met Dean’s. Still, she could never take that happiness away from her sister…she hadn’t seen Eliza smile like that since their grandfather passed away. Bianca knew in her heart of hearts that Eliza would promise she’d be fine with it, but she’d be lying. Bianca knows her sister. So, Bianca watched them from across the room as they slow danced to the music crooning from that old jukebox, not knowing she was watching all her hopes for the future sail away before her._

_And for the following year, when she fantasized at night it was Dean’s eyes she dreamed of, and with every moment she spent in his presence she wished she hadn’t sized him up so quickly in their first meeting. And for every moment she was alone, she romanticized about what could have been._

_Now…delivering a speech at their engagement party, she realized a final truth._

“At least my dear Eliza’s his wife,” She thought silently to herself, feeling the pain in the pit of her stomach. She braved one final look at Dean. “At least I keep his eyes in my life…” Her eyes watered, and everyone assumed her tears of sorrow were tears of joy.

“The two of you personify the very definition of love and I wish you all the best.” She said, her voice thick with unshed tears. She turned to the audience on last time.

“So here’s a toast to the Groom and Bride. From your sister, who is always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide the rest of us. May you always be satisfied! Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Applause and clinking on glasses were all that was heard as Bianca took a sip of her champagne.

 

With each drop of the expensive champagne that slid down her throat, Bianca prayed she swallowed down every last hope, tear, and regret she’d had about that night.

 

What on earth will she do…...

 

When they finally say ‘I Do’?

 

 

 

 

 

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm aware it wasn't great. No need to tell me in the comments lol. Still, your (kinder) thoughts are appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, yes, I do have a happy ending in my brain as I do with all my other one shots. And of course, like the others, interest in the story will drum up my encouragement to post said epilogue. But no promises, because a lady keeps her word, and refuses to give it when she knows she can't. ;)


End file.
